crown_and_cowardicefandomcom-20200214-history
Dungeon Artifacts
Dungeon Artifacts are powerful artifacts obtained by completing towers, and releasing Dungeon Spirits Obtaining The word "Obtaining" may be a bit misleading, as each tower has a guardian spirit that when freed ''but completing its tower it will grant a wish as well as offer you its services by having you select a piece of your equipment which then gets marked by the power of the guardian spirit in question. Each spirit is associated with an elemental aspect and grants abilities related to its element. However the abilities granted by a guardian spirit to turn one of your items into a dungeon artifact are only active while the artifact is activated until it is at least rank three, at which point it gets an equip mode, which grants a passive effect. Activation Activating an artifact is a '''Swift Action'; an activated artifact grants a powerful and unique buff to the holder, and once activated must remain activated for at least one round, and consumes 1 point of Mana per round it is active. Dungeon Artifact Holders can give their own Mana to members of their Household to refill the vassals own Mana pool at a 1:1 ratio. This is an immediate action. Deactivating an Artifact is a Free Action. While not active the item containing the dungeon artifact only has the magical power of its presence, power ''and ''equip mode effects. Artifact Ranks Artifacts have ten ranks, each rank grants the dungeon artifact's unique effects a boost. The table below illustrates the generalized progression of dungeon artifacts rather than its unique bonuses. Artifact Ranks are unique to each character, so if a holder gives a dungeon artifact that they have achieved rank 10 with to another holder, its rank for the new holder is 1. Presence Each rank of Presence grants the holder a cumulative +2 inherent bonus to one Mental Ability Score chosen at Rank 2. Armor items also gain a permanent +1 to their Enhancement bonus. This effect is in play even if the item is not active. Power Each rank of Power grants the holder a cumulative +2 inherent bonus to one Physical Ability Score chosen at rank 3. Weapon items also gain a permanent +1 to their Enhancement bonus. This effect is in play even if the item is not active. Equip Mode When a holder attains an equip mode with a dungeon artifact it gains permanent magic abilities even while inactive, including, but not limited to effects like flaming burst or speed depending on the dungeon spirit. Full Equip Mode Max-ranked dungeon artifacts grant a full-equip mode to their holder; completely enveloping their holder in armor and weapons with powerful effects dependent on the contained dungeon spirit. Full Equip Mode is only in play while the dungeon artifact is activated. Ranking Up When a dungeon spirit is freed it will reward those who released it by granting them dungeon xp (see artifact ranks above) which is experience granted to worn artifacts at the time of release. In addition to granting dungeon experience to artifact holders, the spirit will turn one worn non-artifact item into a new dungeon artifact based on its dungeon spirit affinity. Sample Dungeon Artifact Bromweld; fire spirit; contained in quarterstaff +2 Rank 6 Equip Mode: Flaming Burst Shock Quarterstaff +2 Full Equip Mode: '''Bromweld Template applied to character; +4 racial enhancement bonus to Intelligence and Charisma, Immunity to Fire, 40 feet flight speed, and perfect flames ability: +1 damage per damage dice on all fire-based spells and abilities. '''Activated Ability: Increase the sides of the damage die cast with spells with the Fire descriptor by one tier. (i.e. 10d6 Fireball becomes 10d8 Fireball.) and meta-magic can be applied spontaneously (as a sorcerer; even for prepared casters) for 1 less spell level for fire spells(quicken becomes 3 levels higher etc) (minimum 0) Household Vassal Effects: ''' '''Minor Vassal Effect: weapons become flaming for the duration. Vassal A gains burning hands as a spell-like ability that can be cast at will as a swift action for the duration. Vassal B gains +1 damage per damage dice cast with fire spells, and all fire spells are treated as persistant (i.e. 10d6 fireball becomes 10d6+10) ''Vassal C ''gains fire resistance 30, and fast healing 10 Category:Mechanics